Puré de papa para dos
by Annie Ryddle
Summary: Por que cada persona viene al mundo siendo diferente. En un mundo extraño donde la gente de clasifica. Donde eres enemigo o amigo. Donde el puré de papa puede cerrar la distancia entre dos personas totalmente distintas.


Hola a todos! Pues esta es una historia que vino a mi cuando preparaba mi comida. Si no adivinan, comi puré de papa. La verdad es que el Draco que pinto aquí no es como generalmente me lo imagino, aunque no sé por que al momento de poner la pareja, insitintivamente teclee "Draco Malfoy". No sé, me agrada pensar en él como alguien reprimido, y después de tanto, supongo que el sentido común no sería su fuerte, no lo sé en realidad. Sólo espero que les guste. Es cortito, pero fue lo que vino a mi a las 12 de la noche. Además que tengo tantas ganas de escribir... pero el cap de "dance with a stranger" no más no sé como iniciarlo. Tengo como 5 inicios distintos, y aunque se que poner en la mitad de la trama, aún no sé como iniciarlo y finalizarlo mejor. Disculpen, no lo he abandonado pero la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo. Aprovecho lo que puedo, pero al universidad absorbe mucho. Pero me encanta mi carrera, eso lo hace un poco más llevadero, supongo.

Bueno, los dejo con mi historia... de puré de papa.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. No escribo con fines de lucro, sólo para combatir mi insomnio.

**Puré de papa para dos**

El mundo mágico es un lugar extraño, lleno de gente extraña. ¿Pero qué mundo no lo es? Personas diferentes, cada una con sueños, ambiciones y gustos distintos, creando una gama de personalidades tan variada que intentar clasificarla sería inútil. Pero aún así, hay gente que insiste, que en este mundo hay categorías: guapos, feos, listos, tontos, ricos, pobres, sangre puras y sangres sucias…

Desde su nacimiento le enseñaron lo que debía ser. Como vestir, hablar, expresarse, incluso, le dijeron como soñar. Draco Malfoy estaba harto de eso. Cansado de sus amigos, de sus padres y de que le dijeran que el puré de papa no era la mejor comida del mundo. Porque lo era, el puré de papa era el invento más grande del hombre, tal vez sólo después del chocolate.

Era su último año en hogwarts y después de que por fin Voldemort había sido vencido (en realidad a él le daba igual el vejete chiflado), Draco Malfoy estaba decidido a hacer de su vida un papalote. Al diablo las buenas calificaciones y ser premio anual. Que los demás se metieran sus opiniones por donde les cupiera. Estaba decidido, y le diría al mundo que el puré de papa era lo mejor del mundo.

Más determinado que nunca, con paso firme se dirigió hacia las cocinas por una porción industrial de puré de papas, pues si iba a declararlo como el manjar del mundo, debía tener pruebas contundentes, como por ejemplo, puré.

Armando su discurso revelador en el camino, algo lo detuvo en seco… Un aroma tan familiar y delicioso que su mente se quedó en blanco… como puré de papas.

Cerrando los ojos y dejando que su olfato lo guiara, el joven Slytherin se encontró frente a un aula en desuso, con la puerta ligeramente entreabierta.

Con la imagen de un utópico tazón de manjar esperándole, ni tardo ni perezoso abrió la puerta, y lo que vio lo dejó mudo… como el puré de papas…

Sentada en el escritorio que usualmente usaría el profesor estaba sentada la prefecta perfecta, Hermione Granger, con una cuchara de puré lista para entrar a su boca. Los ojos castaños de la chica estaban totalmente abiertos, su boca abierta y el puré de papas derramándose de la cuchara, ligeramente ladeada…

Ante semejante sacrilegio contra el puré de papa, el joven de cabello platinado y ojos grises tomó la muñeca de la chica, enderesándola, evitando que la comida se siguiera tirando.

Hermione reaccionó ante el contacto, intentando liberarse de él frenéticamente.

-SUELTAME!-siseó la chica molesta

-No te muevas tanto, tirarás el….- pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que un proyectil de espesa masa de papa y mantequilla se le había estampado de lleno en el rostro.

- Oh vaya…- murmuró la chica, preocupada por las repercusiones de aquel evento- Malfoy lo siento… no fue mi intención…

-¿Qué¿Compartir conmigo el puré de papa más delicioso jamás cocinado? – sonrió el chico, mientras que con la lengua limpiaba rastros del proyectil.

Sorprendida, la chica se sonrojó y le sonrió timidamente- ¿Realmente te ha gustado?

-Es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida- asintió el chico con sinceridad, porque cuando de puré de papa se trataba, el era incapaz de mentir.

-Ah vaya…

-¿Lo has hecho tú?- preguntó el rubio sorprendido…

-Pues sí…- el sonrojo de la castaña era bastante notorio.

-Vaya Granger, al parecer no sólo eres una traga libros, sino también cocinas bien…

-Sólo es puré de papa- le restó importancia la chica

Aún tomandola de la muñeca, el chico la acercó peligrosamente a su rostro. Sus ojos grises descendieron a su boca, donde una porción de puré se había quedado y con una sonrisa se dirigió a él, besando delicadamente a Hermione…

Lentamente se separaron, con ella deseando que no terminara, con el anhelando aún más, y no exactamente puré de papa.

-Nunca subestimes el poder del puré de papa- susurró a la chica y se alejó de ella con una sonrisa en su elegante rostro.

El mundo es un lugar extraño, lleno de gente extraña, con sueños, ambiciones y gustos diferentes. Una gama variada que nos hace únicos y especiales… Pero hay ocasiones en que encuentras a un ser tan raro como tú, con gustos excéntricos como los tuyos. Gente que te hace pensar que no hay mejor comida en el mundo que el puré de papa…

* * *

Les ha gustado? Espero que si. Y si les gusto, dejen review, y si no... pues tambien. Siempre es bueno saber los puntos de vista de todo mundo.

Annie Ryddle


End file.
